Meta Knight
|género=Masculino. |especie=Desconocida, probablemente pertenece a la especie de Kirby. |afiliaciones=The Knights, Kirby y Rey Dedede |apariencia=Tiene la forma de una esfera de color azul. Lleva puesta una máscara plateada, una capa azul, guantes blancos y zapatos de color púrpura. |habilidades=Al ser espadachín, utiliza una espada para combatir a sus enemigos y tiene dos alas que le permiten volar. }} Sir Meta Knight (llamado así de forma más frecuente en el anime) o solo Meta Knight es un guerrero estelar al igual que Kirby y Galacta Knight. Es uno de los principales personajes de la saga Kirby, ha aparecido en varios de los juegos de la serie y en los capítulos del anime, al igual que Kirby fue creado por Masahiro Sakurai. Debutó en el juego Kirby's Adventure y hasta ahora, su última aparición ha sido en Kirby Battle Royale. Apariencia thumb|Meta Knight sin su máscara.Meta Knight tiene varias similitudes con Kirby. Lleva una mascara plateada para proteger su identidad, aparte de que también para denominarse caballero y guerrero estelar. Anteriormente, los ojos de Meta Knight sin la máscara eran de color blanco, aunque a partir de Kirby: Planet Robobot se volvieron de color amarillo. En el Anime sus ojos pueden cambiar de color según sus sentimientos. Lleva una espada llamada Galaxia, La cual dice ser la más poderosa, es de color dorado con 3 pares de puntas a los costados (en algunos juegos son 2) que apuntan hacia arriba. Meta Knight lleva una capa azul o morada dependiendo del juego en que aparece. En Super Smash Bros Brawl, lleva la silueta de un murciélago sobre la capa, similar al logo de Batman (DC Comics), la capa puede ser cambiada o transformada en alas parecidas a las de un murciélago de color morado, lleva unas hombreras de color morado o negro con bordes dorados y zapatos morados de metal. Ataques Meta Knight tiene múltiples habilidades. En Kirby: Pesadilla en Dream Land, hay un Sub-Juego donde puedes controlarlo, lo mismo se repite en Kirby Super Star Ultra, con el nombre de Meta Knightmare Ultra donde puedes hacer los siguientes ataques: Como Jefe thumb|Ataque de Espada. Como personaje jugable Kirby Super Star Ultra Meta Knightmare Ultra Como personaje jugable, Meta Knight puede volar y atacar con la espada, similar a la habilidad Espada de Kirby aunque tiene sus variantes ya que también tiene habilidades que se pueden realizar tocando la pantalla táctil si se tienen los suficientes puntos. Kirby: Planet Robobot Meta Knight Contrataca Aquí Meta Knight vuelve a ser controlable en este sub-juego, aquí es como una combinación de como se controla en Meta Knightmare Ultra y Kirby's Return to Dream Land, ya que tiene la jugabilidad de Return to Dream Land y al igual que en Meta Knightmare Ultra, Meta Knight vuelve a tener acceso a sus técnicas especiales con algunos cambios: Historia Kirby Super Star/Kirby Super Star Ultra La venganza de Meta Knight Meta Knight aparece como el enemigo principal de este sub-juego, aquí Meta Knight pretende dominar toda Dream Land con su nave voladora Hal Abarda (Halberd en inglés). Sin embargo mientras esta despegando, Kirby va en una estrella remolque hacia allí para detenerlo. Sin embargo Meta Knight y los Meta secuaces consiguen echar a Kirby hacia el mar. Pero gracias a Dyna Blade Kirby es capaz de regresar. Mientras Kirby avanza por el Hal Abarda, Meta Knight y los Meta secuaces intentan idear una forma de detener a Kirby, pero Kirby poco a poco consigue destruir el Hal Abarda. Meta Knight da la orden para que sus secuaces evacuen pero algunos intentan tener a Kirby, en vano. Kirby llega hacia donde esta Meta Knight y estos dos luchan, y Kirby es el vencedor. Y cuando este intenta escapar, Meta Knight le sigue, pero fracasa. Más tarde, aparece como personaje jugable, pero este modo solo se puede jugar en Kirby Super Star Ultra. Kirby's Epic Yarn En Kirby's Epic Yarn, Meta Knight viaja en su nave Hal Abarda cuando de repente ve como Dream Land esta siendo transformada en un Mundo de hilos. Cuando de repente es atacado por Zur-Zir quien lo hipnotiza y lo obliga a ir al Mundo de las Telas. En este mundo Zur-Zir se apodera de Meta Knight volviéndolo el jefe de Cosmolandia, que Kirby deberá derrotar para finalmente unir por completo el Mundo de las Telas. El Combate contra Kirby donde usa una mayoría de diferentes espadas con diferentes habilidades. Al ser derrotado Meta Knight recupera la conciencia y le da consejos a Kirby de como detener a Zur-Zir. Volviendo a Dream Land, Meta Knight hace aparición al final del juego cuando Kirby enfrenta a Zur-Zir. Tirando un transformador que lo convierte en Robotanque. Kirby's Return to Dream Land Aparece como personaje controlable. En este juego puede usar las mismas habilidades que Kirby con la espada, solo que Meta Knight vuela valiéndose de las alas y no inflándose de aire. Super Smash Bros. Brawl Meta Knight aparece como personaje jugable desde el Principio. En el modo aventura, Meta Knight pelea junto con Marth e Ike para llegar al Halberd que le robó Tabuu desde antes que empezara la historia. Kirby: Planet Robobot Meta Knight vuelve a tener una aparición importante en este juego. Al principio se le ve como intenta atacar a los invasores utilizando el Hal Abarda, siendo derrotado. Más tarde cuando Kirby llega a la Central Circuito se puede ver que intento vencer a los invasores por su cuenta pero fallo y este se encuentra transformado en Mecha Knight, sin embargo es derrotado por Kirby. En el Sistema Servidor se le vuelve a encontrar, donde ha recibido un mejora y es transformado en Meca Knight+. Kirby vuelve a enfrentarse a el y gana el combate, y este consigue destruir la armadura de Meca Knight+ y este recupera la conciencia. Cuando Sueño Estelar escapa al espacio con el fin de acabar con toda la vida orgánica en el universo, Meta Knight aparece con la Hal Abarda, la cuál Kirby utiliza con la Armadura Robobot para acabar con el Sueño Estelar. Meta Knight Contrataca Aquí Meta Knight es controlable en este sub-juego, aquí el caballero tendrá que recorrer las áreas en las que paso Kirby en el Modo Historia lo más rápido posible. Sin embargo cuando este vence al Presidente Haltmann, Sueño Estelar interpreta que Meta Knight es el nuevo administrador, poniéndolo a prueba, haciendo que luche contra clones de Dark Warrior (o Materia Oscura) y la Reina Sectonia. Cuando Meta Knight consigue derrotarlos, Sueño Estelar decide invocar a un guerrero legendario, el cual el antiguo administrador había prohibido. Este era Galacta Knight y este tras hacerle un corte a Sueño Estelar lucha contra Meta Knight. Tras una gran batalla Meta Knight consigue vencer y Galacta Knight es encerrado en la prisión de cristal. En Kirby: Right Back at Ya! thumb|left|Meta Knight en [[Kirby: Right Back at Ya!]] Meta Knight En el anime se da a conocer parte de su llegada a Dream Land y un poco de sus orígenes y historia tal como ser el único sobreviviente de las Nightmare wars el mismo da a conocer esto en el episodio 4 de la serie también explica una parte de la historia de kirby, en el anime es una especie de antiheroe y que ve el mundo de una manera triste y gris al contrario que su hermano kirby. Aquí ya no es el enemigo de Kirby, ahora es considerado un gran amigo que lo ayuda en muchos casos, como cuando le da la Habilidad Espada. Pero en los primeros episodios, era el enemigo de Kirby el cual lo enfrentaba con su espada. Pero aún así lo hizo para entrenarlo,luego lo salvo de morir aplastado y se convirtió en su amigo. En el episodio El Duelo de Kirby, Meta Knight le reta un duelo a Kirby como un gran guerrero estelar. Aquí la voz de Meta Knight en la versión latina tiene acento español. Serie Super Smash Bros. Super Smash Bros. Brawl Meta Knight aparece como un personaje inicial en Super Smash Bros. Brawlthumb|200px|Artwork de Meta Knight en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. El es uno de los mas veloces y fuertes de este juego aparece en la Posición Nº1 de la Tier List. La mayoría de sus ataques y capacidades son usados para regresar al área de combate, como planear, volar, super taladro y tornado. También se le considera torpe con las alas por su lento vuelo.thumb|Trofeo de Meta Knight en SSBM Smash Final El Smash Final de Meta Knight en Super Smash Bros. Brawl y Super Smash Bros. 4 se llama Oscuridad Galáctica y aunque su alcance no sea muy largo, si da a al menos a un oponente, puede dañar a todos los demás oponente en el área de combate. Archivo:Metaknight_071101d.jpg|Primero cubre al enemigo con su capa... Archivo:Metaknight_071101e.jpg|... y en medio de la oscuridad ataca con una gran fuerza. Archivo:Og.jpg|Trofeo Oscuridad galáctica. Galería Meta Knight (KEY).png|Meta Knight en Kirby's Epic Yarn. Meta_Knight_KPEDL.jpg|Meta Knight en Kirby: Pesadilla en Dream Land. Kirby no kira kira kizzu Meta knight.jpg|Meta Knight derrotado en Kirby no Kira Kira Kizzu. Meta_Knight_vs_Pit.jpg|Meta Knight luchando contra Pit en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. meta kinght.jpg|En Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. Meta_Knight_anime.jpg|En [[Kirby: Right Back at Ya!]]. Meta Knight (Anime).jpg|En Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. en Kirby: Right Back at Ya!.jpg|en Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Artwork KA Artwork Meta Knight.gif|En Kirby's Adventure. KSS Artwork Meta Knight.jpg|En Kirby Super Star. KLDE Artwork Meta Knight.jpg|En Kirby y el Laberinto de los Espejos. Meta Knight Artwork (KSSU).png|En Kirby Super Star Ultra. Meta Knight Artwork (KEY).png|En Kirby's Epic Yarn. Meta Knight (KRtDL).png|En Kirby's Return to Dream Land. KRTDL Artwork Meta Knight (2).png|En Kirby's Return to Dream Land. Artwork Meta Knight (KRAT).png|En Kirby ¡Roedores al ataque! 250px-Meta Knight SSBB.jpg|En Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Meta_Knight_SSB4.png|En Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U ]] Sprites Sprite Meta Knight (KA).png|En Kirby's Adventure. Sprite Meta Knight (KAR).png|En Kirby Air Ride. Sprite Meta Knight (KAv).png|En Kirby's Avalanche. Sprite Meta Knight (KPL).png|En Kirby's Pinball Land. Sprite Meta Knight (KPP).png|En Kirby y el Pincel del Poder. Sprite Meta Knight (KPDL).gif|En Kirby: Pesadilla en Dream Land/Kirby y el Laberinto de los Espejos/Kirby: ¡Roedores al ataque!. Sprite Meta Knight Desenfunda (KPDL).gif|En Kirby: Pesadilla en Dream Land (¡Desenfunda!). Sprite animado Meta Knight (KPDL).gif|En Kirby: Pesadilla en Dream Land/''Kirby y el Laberinto de los Espejos''/''Kirby: ¡Roedores al ataque!. Sprite animado Meta Knight 2 (KPDL).gif|En ''Kirby: Pesadilla en Dream Land/''Kirby y el Laberinto de los Espejos''/''Kirby: ¡Roedores al ataque!. Sprite animado Meta Knight 3 (KPDL).gif|En ''Kirby: Pesadilla en Dream Land/''Kirby y el Laberinto de los Espejos''/''Kirby: ¡Roedores al ataque!. Sprite Meta Knight (KStSt).png|En Kirby's Star Stacker. Sprite Meta Knight (KSS).png|En Kirby Super Star. Sprite Meta Knight Samurai Kirby (KSS).gif|En ''Kirby Super Star (Samurái Kirby). Sprite Meta Knight (KSSU).png|En Kirby Super Star Ultra. Sprite Meta Knight DDC (KSSU).gif|En Kirby Super Star Ultra (Duelo de cartas). Sprite Meta Knight TABDK (KSSU).gif|En Kirby Super Star Ultra (Tiro al blanco de Kirby) Sprite Meta Knight desenmascarado (KSSU).png|Meta Knight desenmascarado en Kirby Super Star Ultra. Sprite Meta Knight KQ (KMA).png|En Kirby Mass Attack (Kirby Quest) Sprite Meta Knight SPEOS (KMA).png|En Kirby Mass Attack (Strato Patrol EOS) Sprite Meta Knight SPEOS 2 (KMA).png|Clon de Meta Knight en Kirby Mass Attack (Strato Patrol EOS) Curiosidades *En la saga Super Smash Bros es el único personaje de Kirby que no cambia su smash final. *En Kirby Super Star Ultra y Pesadilla en Dream Land se lo puede ver con un rasguño en la mascara de la misma forma que su contraparte Dark Meta Knight. *En Kirby Super Star se revela que es de color azul ya que aparece sin mascara. *En el libro de Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition, sale un artwork donde se ve una posible fase beta de Meta Knight. thumb|194px|"Meta Knight", con una máscara distinta, cuerpo negro y alas de mariposa, además de una espada distinta *Como jefe, si peleas con el te ofrece una espada. Excepto en Kirby Mass Attack, Kirby's Epic Yarn, y Kirby y el Laberinto de los Espejos ya que puedes obtener otras habilidades antes de su batalla. *En el episodio 60 de Kirby: Right Back at Ya! se puede ver como consigue su espada, Galaxia. * En los videojuegos se lo ve usando una espada distinta a la espada Galaxia de la mayoría de los juegos en los que aparece, aunque podría ser la misma pero con otro diseño. * Aunque en el anime parezca muy serio tiene un gran sentido del humor, se lo ve riendo con ojos rosados (los cuales serian la expresión de diversión) . * En el anime el nunca a usado las alas, ni siquiera en los momentos de gran necesidad. * Posiblemente exista una relación de amistad o rivalidad entre él y Kirby. * En el episodio piloto usa las alas pero en el anime no las usa. * Tiene muchos rasgos parecidos a Kirby y a Galacta Knight, por lo que se sabe que son de la misma especie. * Él mató a Jecra el padre de Knuckle Joe. * En el anime, él es mas grande que Kirby considerablemente, sin embargo, en los juegos son del mismo tamaño. * La alineación de Meta Knight actualmente no se sabe, ya que en los juegos originales de Kirby él era malo, sin embargo, en los actuales se muestra como bueno, aunque posiblemente sea neutral, al igual que el Rey Dedede. * En Kirby and the Rainbow Curse, en una de las paginas del diario de Eline, se puede ver a Meta Knight con un aspecto similar al de Tuxedo Mask (Sailor Moon) * En el anime nunca se saca la mascara. * En los minijuegos desenfunda y Samurai Kirby es el ultimo rival. * En Kirby's Epic Yarn al parecer no usa su espada. * En Kirby's Return to Dream Land no usa capa, solo se le ven las alas. * En Kirby and the Rainbow Curse se puede utilizar su amiibo, pero solo le da la mascara a Kirby y lo hace mas fuerte lo mismo se repite en Kirby: Planet Robobot. * Tiene una contraparte el cual es Dark Meta Knight, al igual que Kirby y el Rey Dedede. *Según su la página amiibo, su relación con Kirby es desconocida, indicando que no son hermanos realmente. *A pesar de que no apareció en Kirby: Triple Deluxe, se le puede ver en el público durante el video Kirby Master. *En juegos de antaño, si giramos en las direcciones que queramos se ve claramente cómo Meta Knight cambia su espada a su otra mano, posiblemente sea ambidiestro, mientras que en Super Smash Bros. Brawl se le ve que solo la maneja con la mano derecha volviéndolo diestro. *Hay quien dice que es el hermanastro de kirby. de:Meta-Knight en:Meta Knight fr:Meta Knight it:Meta Knight ja:メタナイト nl:Meta Knight pl:Meta Knight ru:Мета Рыцарь zh:梅塔骑士 Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Categoría:Jefes Categoría:Jefes de Kirby's Adventure Categoría:Jefes de Kirby Super Star Categoría:Enemigos de Kirby No Kira Kira Kizzu Categoría:Jefes de Kirby: Pesadilla en Dream Land Categoría:Jefes de Kirby y el Laberinto de los Espejos Categoría:Jefes de Kirby Super Star Ultra Categoría:Jefes de Kirby's Epic Yarn Categoría:Aliados de Kirby's Return to Dream Land Categoría:Personajes de Kirby y el Laberinto de los Espejos Categoría:Ayudantes Categoría:Amigos de Kirby Categoría:Enemigos de Kirby: ¡Roedores al ataque! Categoría:Enemigos Categoría:El Coliseo Categoría:Enemigos de Kirby Super Star Ultra Categoría:Guerreros Estelares Categoría:Ayudantes de Kirby's Return to Dream Land Categoría:Jefes de Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition Categoría:Personajes jugables en Kirby Air Ride Categoría:Personajes jugables en Kirby's Return to Dream Land Categoría:Personajes del anime Categoría:Trofeos Categoría:Trofeos de Super Smash Bros. Melee Categoría:Trofeos de Super Smash Bros. Brawl Categoría:Personajes jugables Categoría:Caballeros Categoría:Personajes de Super Smash Bros. Brawl Categoría:Super Smash Bros. Melee Categoría:Super Smash Bros. Brawl Categoría:Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Categoría:Kirby Air Ride Categoría:Personajes de Super Smash Bros. (3DS/Wii U) Categoría:Super Smash Bros. (3DS/Wii U) Categoría:Personajes de Kirby: Pesadilla en Dream Land Categoría:Kirby: Planet Robobot Categoría:Personajes de Kirby: Planet Robobot Categoría:Kirby Battle Royale Categoría:Enemigos de Kirby Battle Royale Categoría:Personajes de Kirby Battle Royale